Knight, Lady, Beast and Malstrome
by 9 tailed fox rider
Summary: A remake of my orgional klbm story.


Our story starts over 2000 years ago. The legend of The Lady, Knight and the Beast is where we start. Nobody knows where they came from. The Lady was said to be able to destroy whole armies from the air. All that was heard was a deep growl like a giant wolf before the attack. The Knight is said to appear like a wraith to protect innocent from evil. All legends say all a person would see of the knight is a red flashing light going back and forth. The beast is said to be the scariest because it would appear like the Lady but acted like the Knight. The last known sighting of these 3 legends was back when the sage of six paths walked this world.

As he runs, a young blond boy around 6 years old cries and screams for help from the mob chasing him. He wears a dirty bright orange jumpsuit that screams here I am. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki aka the red hot habanero and the Red Death. The grandson of Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Tsunade Senju of the legendry Sainin. Not that he knows any of this. The day he was born the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves. His father was force to seal Kyuubi into him to save the village at the cost of his own life. Kishina passed away protecting Naruto from being impaled by the Kyuubi's claws while Minato sealed it. That day before the 3rd hokage Hiruzen Suratobi could take control of the village. The Uchina Clan head Fuguka Uchina declared that Minato Kushina and Naruto passed away and that the seal is within a no named orphan. He also claimed that the Kyuubi has been turned into the boy. Those claims drove off Jiraiya and Tsunade away do to them thinking that they lost their whole family. The 3rd hokage knew the truth but wasn't able to bring them back do to the civil council making a law where he couldn't contact his students before he was able to take over. That day he made a law where the older generation couldn't tell the younger about Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto. That didn't stop the hatred, beatings and over charging for everything. Every year on his birthday he is hunted down and beaten. Today is no exception, he runs into a dead-end alley. He is knocked out by an Uchina clan crest wearing ninja. The mob takes poor Naruto up to the Hokage Monument and beats him on his own father's head. After the beating the mob leaves Naruto bleeding to death. If they had waited a few more moments, they would have seen an ancient seal opening a tunnel to where 3 legends sleep.

The legends begin again….

As he starts to wake up while still bleeding." Oh my Kami! What hit me? Why do they always beat me? I swear I never do anything to them unless you count my pranks." He thinks to himself. "Where did this tunnel come from hmm should I or shouldn't I search it….. Why not I might find me a place to hide out."

Naruto starts down the tunnel looking ahead. If he had looked behind himself he would've seen the opening close behind him." Hello anyone in here?" he yells down the tunnel after hearing a faint echo. "Do you need any kind help?"

Even though he has been beaten and hated his whole life he still has a heart the size of all of the land of fire its self. Not to mention it is as golden as the sun is. He walks down the tunnel yelling every few minutes to see where the noise came from to try to help whoever it is down in the tunnel. After 30 minutes or so he walks into a huge cavern the size of the monument itself. He spots three shapes sitting on the floor of the cavern.

"Hello are you in here?" He asks as he starts to walk towards the floor looking around. "I hope that whoever you are that you're not like the Idiots of the village they like to beat on me on my birthdays." As he walks towards the shapes he hears a low growl almost like a wolf he had seen a little over a week ago that was hurt. "Who is there please don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you or you hurt me." He says trying not to sound as scared as he truly is. Having lived in the woods and on the streets for the past two years has taught him not to corner a wounded animal.

He turns towards the growling." I am a friend and won't hurt you as long as you do not hurt you deal?"

"You are a very young and brave young man. What is your name? I am called Lady." A person states with a kind yet fierce voice.

"Nice to meet you Lady. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I will be the Hokage one day believe it. Where are you at so I could help you if you need it?" Naruto says looking around. "Are you hurt?"

"No I am fine Naruto. I am right in front of you." Lady says as the middle shape starts to light up showing the famous Lady aka Airwolf.

"Huh? Are you in the funny looking thing?" Naruto asks while scratches his head wearing a wtf look on his face.

"No I am the funny looking thing as you called me." Lady Giggles" Would you like to meet my two friends?"

"Umm sure why not. Are you going to hurt me?" He says looking scared and shakes badly.

"No we won't hurt you Naruto. Hey Kitt, Defender wake up we got a visitor that is here to see us." Lady yells at the other two shapes.

"Do you mind Airwolf? I was dreaming of when Michael and I finally beat Karr for the final time." A voice from Lady's right side states as a red light starts to run back and forth scanning everything around him." Wait a minute. Is our guest an Uzumaki by any chance?"

"Why do you ask that you moody emo want to be car." A gruff voice asks as a red Dodge Viper starts up. "You and Lady always interrupt me when I am playing Halo 4. Do you know how bad I want to beat this game for the past 1900 years after the Old man sealed the tunnel to protect us?" Defender states growling


End file.
